TRASHCAR
TRASHCAR is a stock car racing series featuring fictional drivers and a combination of fictional and real tracks. It is a parody of NASCAR simulated using the game Nascar Racing 2003 Season (or NR2003 for short). A comedic and stupid series, TRASHCAR features local drivers typically sponsored by local firms and businesses (while a few do have higher level sponsors like KFC and Hooters, they are not actually sponsored by these firms, rather they just put logos on their car and lie about being endorsed by these companies). TRASHCAR teams race on dirt tracks and street tracks (while occasionally breaking into actual NASCAR tracks like Talledega and running races on them). TRASHCAR drivers often drive races under the influence of alcohol or drugs, leading to a large amount of wrecks per race. The league was started up by oil tycoon and racing enthusiast Vernon Hicks and former Hornet car driver Dan Larson. Larson and Remi T. Bucksworth would commentate the first season. The first season would end abruptly when Hicks was arrested for fraud after trying to start up a ponzi scheme. The league was in danger of ending but on March 14th, 2018, lottery winner Grace Jefferson bought the rights to the league so her 15 year old son Macon Jefferson, who had been banned in all other race leagues, could race. Many drivers from the first season returned to kick off the second season of the year. TRASHCAR is officially headquartered in the town of Boaz, Alabama, in the United States. The sport has deep connections to the Southern US and most the tracks are run in the South. The races are somewhat short, lasting between 12 and 24 minutes. The races are uploaded onto StopMotionForce's Youtube Channel. On April 26th, 2018, a big announcement was made that TRASHCAR would gain a developmental league, the TRASHCAR AppleBapple's Cup, while the main series would be renamed the TRASHCAR Caliente's Cup after new sponsors AppleBapple's and Caliente's (formerly known as the Dirty Taco) signed on to sponsor each league. The AppleBapple's Cup would see 20 fan submitted cars and 20 other cars go head to head with the top 3 in points getting fill time rides in the following year's Caliente's Cup league. This was a fucking disaster. 2 races in to the AppleBapple's Cup, a drug sting resulted in 32 of the 40 drivers being arrested and sent to prison for illegal street racing, possesion of narcotics, public drunkeness, etc. Remi T. Bucksworth served 14 months in the Alabama Correctional Facility and was released 10 months early upon "good behavior". He decided to start the league back up with Trucks this time, announcing the return on June 7th, 2019 for a true season 3. List of Champions Season 1 Season 1 of TRASHCAR was held between June 14th, 2017, and July 1st, 2017. Originally intended to be 11 races long the season was shortened to 5 following the arrest of co-founder and funder of the league Vernon Hicks. Bart James, who drove the #7 Piggly Wiggly Ford, finished first. Steven Jackson, who drove the #8 US Army car, finished second and was the best driver not to win a race. Jessie Robinson, who won the inaugural TRASHCAR race, finished 3rd in the #0 USA/Patriotic themed car. Horse racing gambling addict Larry Nixon, driver of the #36 KFC car, finished fourth and was the second best finishing driver to not win a race while conspiracy theorist Jerry Burns rounded out the top 5 in the #38 Global Warming Isn't Real car. Season 1 Full Race Results & Standings Season 2 TRASHCAR season 2 is the second and current season of TRASHCAR. Announced on March 14th, 2018, the season would consist of 10 races, twice as much as the previous season. Last season's champion, Bart James, would return along with many former drivers as well as some new faces. Announcers Dan Larson and Remi T. Bucksworth would return with new announcer Sylvester Bogoharam making his debut in race 10. 26 drivers entered the first two races, while races 3-9 saw a 28 car field, and race 10 was a 40 car open invitiaitonal. Steven Rockwell became the first driver to win two races in the same year and got the victory in season 2. Tragedy would strike in race 5 as Macon Jefferson hit a stopped DeShawn Michaels, killing Michaels. Jefferson would be arrested and because his mom was the primary funder of the league she pulled her funding. It seemed like TRASHCAR would shut down but Remi T. Bucksworth invested his life savings of 50,000 dollars at the lottery and won 900 million, saving the league. Season 3 On April 26th, 2018, a big announcement was made that TRASHCAR would gain a developmental league, the TRASHCAR AppleBapple's Cup, while the main series would be renamed the TRASHCAR Caliente's Cup after new sponsors AppleBapple's and Caliente's (formerly known as the Dirty Taco) signed on to sponsor each league. The AppleBapple's Cup would see 20 fan submitted cars and 20 other cars go head to head with the top 3 in points getting fill time rides in the following year's Caliente's Cup league. This was a fucking failure cause 32 of the 40 drivers got arrested two races into the AppleBapple's Cup in a large drug sting. On June 7th, 2019, league financer Remi T Bucksworth was released from jail after a 14 month stint, and he decided to get the band back together for a true season 3, but this time with Trucks called the TRASHCAR BIG ASS TRUCK cup along with funding from Sylvester Bogoharam and his chain resturant South Side Chicken on a Stick. TRASHCAR would be shaken to the core on June 20th, 2019 as NASCAR Xfinity Series Driver Chase Briscoe commented on a TRASHCAR post that he wanted to race at the Hickyard via Reddit. Briscoe's "jumping ship to TRASHCAR" would cause Remi T. Bucksworth to declare that the "Sunday Night Wars have begun", being NASCAR vs TRASHCAR. Leadership Statistics & Records Most Championships - 1 (Bart James & Steven Rockwell) Most Championships by Manufacturer - 2 (Ford) Most Career Wins - 3 (Ricky McDickie) Most Wins in a Season - 2 (Steven Rockwell) Most Career Poles - 2 (Blake Jackson, Cleatus Bucksworth, Steven Rockwell, & Beef Tankton) Most Poles in a Season - 2 (Beef Tankton & Cleatus Bucksworth)